Rebirthing
by insaneartist
Summary: Sage and her friends are tired of being just another group of Hogwarts Nobodies. They want to be known, they want to be noticed, and this year is going to be that year. But will their fame be for the best or end up turning a horrible corner?


**.:Rebirthing:.**

**Chapter One: Train Time**

Fourth year was exciting and sad; everyone went to the ball and danced with people they've been eyeing and people they didn't even knew existed, a hunk died, a shy boy was traumatized and tortured, the Dark Lord came back, and we were all entertained through out the whole thing. In a normal world we'd be call creepers, freaks or sadists at the very least, but we're not in the normal world, we're witches and wizards. In _our _world this is just a dark page that'll be criticized in history classes within twenty years, but for now it's just what's happening. Everything's being covered up and made secret, people are getting paid off to write phony-baloney articles to mislead the public, while the public start rumors which ends up misleading the authorities. Either way, summer has passed and Scott, Samantha, Annie, Bonnie, Bob, and I are still as white as sour cream while Gus will remain naturally Hawaiian tan until the end of time.

I flipped to the next page in my J14 magazine when Annie asked, "Sage, could you skip to the next song? I'm not liking this never ending one much, especially since there are no words."

"There's not supposed to be any," Scott retorted, "It's a guitar solo."

"I don't care," She replied with her argument starting grin, "It's pointless and the guitarist isn't even that good."

I leaned over and clicked the right button on Scott's black iPod Classic and laughed as the song "Bob and Bonnie" by Houston Calls started playing. I ended the beginning of Scott and Annie's musical argument by saying, "You two really would be a cute couple."

Bob let out a frustrated groan and said, "I swear to God, I'll go gay if you say that one more time."

Gus glared at Bon at retorted, "You don't just 'go gay', you know. If anyone could just pick—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Gus. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just saying I'm sick of you guys trying to set me and Bonnie up."

"_Bonnie and I_", Annie mumbled, "it's 'Bonnie and I'."

"Ugh, I know." Scott groaned.

"Stop it you guys," Bonnie budded in, we still have three hours to go before this train gets to the stop outside of Hogsmeade and then another hour in the carriage." She sighed and quietly said, "Besides, we only have two years left."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked in a hurried tone.

I put my magazine down and leaned in closer so I could hear better.

"Well," Bonnie then sighed her all knowing sigh, which made us all tune out the music and listen to her. "This is the beginning of our fifth year, that means we only have two more years after this. I guess really we only have three years left to live the way we day dream about and not have to have the burden of 'Am I going to lose my job if I say that here' or anything like that. We've only got three years left to actually act stupid and get away with it." She then stood up and pointed to Bob and I, "All you two have been are clever Slytherin jerks that've been stuck in the background. You two are yet to get a taste of the big time glory! Sage, I know you've been wanting to get Draco's attention since first year and don't you deny it! And Bob, come on, I know you've been just _dying _to make Harry Potter cry."

"You want me to make Potter cry?" Bob asked.

"Of course not," Bonnie replied, "I'm just saying that if you're going to do it - which I'm sure you'll find a way for, you're a **Slytherin**for Pete sakes! – you should get a move on about it." Bonnie then turned to Sam and Scott. "You two have always been hanging around Fred and George when the big pranks are going down, but you're never mentioned, never known. And isn't this their last year going to Hogwarts? You guys gotta get into the game now if you want to go down in the Unwritten Hogwarts History of the Fun and the Funny!" She then turned to Annie and Gus, "And you two are just book worms! You're always there to help, and you're always willing to help! It doesn't matter if it's during class, before class, or after class. You two **always **help! But do you guys get any 'thank you' cards for helping people out everyday, especially since it's usually the same people? Even _**we**_ don't appreciate you two as much as we should, and at times we even abuse our friendship with you, and you guys just let us."

Getting sick of her pointing out our flaws, I asked her with an annoyed tone, "And what about you, little Ms. Hufflepuff?"

She stiffened a little bit at my comment, "I was getting to that." She plopped back down on her seat and put her hands on her face, sighed, took'em off and spoke. "I'm the biggest push over at all of Hogwarts. I'm always nervous and timid and I'm so, so naïve. I do well on my own, but once people outside of you guys come and hang around me I get all, all-gooey inside. As if they have parchment and a quill at the ready and they're going to write down everything that is wrong with what I'm doing. I have the lowest self-esteem ever, and I don't want to go crazy or be wild or anything like that, but I wanna be…I wanna be like an average teenage girl. I want to go out every once in a while, I want to be in a couple study groups, I want to be invited to places, I want to go out on dates, but I can't get close enough to anyone. I swear, if our parents weren't friends I probably wouldn't be with you guys either. I'm just a loser, I don't have any real value and I can feel that no one outside of you guys really cares about me."

I got up and sat down next to Bonnie. I then wrapped my left arm comfortingly around her shoulders and let her rest her head on my left shoulder. I could feel a couple of tears on my shoulder, but I was okay with the possible stain. "If our parents weren't friends I'm sure that none of us would have been friends, except for maybe Sam and Scott since they're both hilarious and would have been in the same group in Gryffindor. Honestly though, how else could two assholes, two bookworms, two pranksters and one shy girl become friends? Personally, I think that it's you who got us through third year. If we didn't have you we would have fallen apart within the first two months. You're the most important one in the group and you always will be. You're always there to mend the wounds and to give us pep talks when we need them. And you know we'll never forget you. When Sam and Scott are famous they're gonna buy you all the cool junk you want, and when Bob and I are in serious government positions you'll be able to get away with anything you want. Plus Annie and Gus are always gonna be around to help you. You are the most valuable person in Hogwarts, and this will be the year that it'll be recognized and forever known. I promise you that. You'll think of a way, I'm sure, and we'll all help you accomplish it."

"I promise too." Sam said.

"Me as well." Scott added.

"Me three." Annie and Gus said at the same time.

"Now what about you?" I asked with a smile, "Are you willing to take the risk?"

"Of course." Bonnie replied, sat up straight, and smiled back. "Thanks you guys."

"You're welcome," I replied. "As a matter of fact, I promise to live the way my day dreams are. I think we all should start trying." We all agreed upon it and decided that by the end of the year we'll all be Hogwarts celebrities.

_**FF three hours and 50 minutes**_

Like all the years before this, all seven of us climbed into the smallest carriage and packed ourselves and our stuff tighter than the fattest of sardines in a can. Throughout the whole ride we squirm and sweat and grunt and cuss and awkwardly laugh and make weird conversation. In all honestly it looks and sounds like we just finished up a horrible orgy.

"Don't they have bigger carriages?" Scott asked as he twisted into some new weird formation.

"I'm sure they're all about the same size." Annie replied with a slight pant.

Gus squirmed a bit and said, "Well, wouldn't they have ones a tad bit bigger for the uhh…horizontally challenged?"

"First off," I said with a bit of a wheeze, "You can be nice and call them obese or be mean by using the harsher slang of 'fatty' or just call them what they are, fat kids, but don't you start using 'horizontally challenged."

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because last year when we had this same conversation you used 'the super-sized', the year before that you used 'milkshake mamas' and 'burger boys'." We all then started to burst out with laughter, which hurt like hell, but it was worth it.

"That's true," Annie giggled, "you did call them that for quite a while."

"You did all year!" I continued, "And I refuse to hear you use 'horizontally challenged.'"

"Then just don't listen to him." Bob smirked.

"Well it's rather hard." I gently kicked him just a little below his knee, "You know how fast his crazy terms spread!"

"I have to agree with you on this one." Scott said and once again, he unsuccessfully moved about to try to get into a more comfortable position. "'Horizontally challenged' just sounds kind of cruel, like you're trying to politely call them super-sized freaks or something. They're just fat, it doesn't mean anything horrendous or make them bad people, so just say 'fat'."

The carriage stopped, signaling us to get out and grab our stuff. Sam opened up the door and laughed when she fell out. Scott stumbled out and landed on top of her while the rest of us got out with stiff bones. As we all started walking to the castle Harry jumped out of the carriage he was with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny. "Hey," I whispered to Bob, "You still want to make Potter cry?"

"Sure." He replied, not caring if anyone heard us.

"Why don't you ask out Cho? And since you're gonne be pissing them off, why don't you hit on Ginny?"

Bob gave me a weirded out look and said, "Why? You know I wouldn't be caught dead with a Gryffindor Girl."

"You hang out with Sam all the time."

"That's different, she's our friend."

"Whatever. They're both pretty, and it'd mess with both Harry and Ron."

"Maybe Cho, but no Gryffindor girls." He sternly replied as we neared the carriage they're at.

"Why? I flirt with Gryffindor boys all the time and the other Slytherin's don't care. It won't ruin your status if all you do is flirt with her."

"Okay first off," Bob said and gave me a glare, "I'm not going to so stop asking, and second of all, that's probably why Draco won't date you. He didn't ask you out last year to the ball like you wanted him to since—"

"He's on such a short leash with that pug of a girl. I'm not attacking you about it, so don't you dare cross that line again."

"And what's going to stop me?"

"I'll get Gus to kick your ass in the middle of the Great Hall like he did in second year if you do, alright, you royal ass?" I then walked away from Bob and towards the front of our group to be alone, or at least away from Bob for a minute. I got a few minutes to myself, but Bob ended up walking up to the front with me and said,

"I'm sorry about the low blow, I was just more irritable than usual because of all of the traveling today."

Quietly, I said, "I'm sorry for trying to force you into hitting on Ginny. It would probably end up being awkward for the both of you. That was kind of a low blow too."

"It's alright," Bob replied and wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and gently grabbed my left shoulder with his left hand, "I've always enjoyed low blows."

We both laughed and I pushed him away from me. "You're such a horn dog."

"No, I'm just a fifteen year old boy."

I laughed and stumbled over a rock twenty feet in front of Draco.


End file.
